Don't Be Sad, Okay?
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Jangan bersedih sendirian, jangan menangis sendirian, jangan menjalani masalah sendirian. Sho-ai. Straight. SetoKano (Seto/Kano). Kano/Kido & Seto/Mary. Warning Inside.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Don't Be Sad, Okay? © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Friendship_/_Romance_

_Pairing: Seto/Kano  
Slight: __Kano/Kido & __Seto/Mary  
_

_Rated: K+_

_Summary: Jangan bersedih sendirian, jangan menangis sendirian, jangan menjalani masalah sendirian.  
_

_WARNING:_ _Straight, Sho-ai, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N:** Semoga fik ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fik ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Bersiul-siul riang, dengan suara sepatu yang menyentuh satu demi satu ubin, membuat irama dan tempo yang tepat sampai membuat instrumental kecil penghibur. Tak peduli jika suara-suara rintik hujan meredam musiknya, dan malah menurutnya bunyi 'tik-tik-tik' kecil yang kadang bisa deras seperti itu bisa membantunya membuat sebuah nada indah untuknya.

Seorang pemuda bernama Kano Shuuya cukup aneh hari ini, berjalan yang kadang sedikit berputar maupun berbelok dan tak jarang juga ia meniru gaya-gaya seperti orang mabuk di sekitar ruang tamu. Tak sadar jika pakaiannya yang sedikit bernoda lumpur di bagian punggung dan sedikit basah. Entah sengaja atau tidak, dia yang berjalan seperti itu malah membuat lantai menjadi kotor akibat sepatunya yang penuh lumpur dan pakaiannya yang masih ada sedikit air. Sampai-sampai Seto dan Mary yang sedang _cuddling _di atas sofa heran akan saudara dan temannya itu.

Bahagia yang berlebihan dan gila itu beda tipis, kawan.

Sadar tak sadar, dua makhluk yang berlabel sebagai teman pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap sesuatu yang berada di punggung Kano. Dan sukses dibuat mengambil napas cepat hingga membuat suara 'ha' kecil.

_Tap_, Kano berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. _Tap_, membelok ke kanan dengan jeda tiga detik sebelum menyentuh ubin. Dan _tap_, ruangan berbau aroma masakan—dapur—sudah berada di hadapannya.

Kano menarik napas panjang, mengambil aba-aba siap. Dan selanjutnya adalah— "Kido~!" Nada dengan oktaf tinggi, berhasil membuat telinga sakit, dan juga berhasil menghancurkan _mood _seseorang.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kido kini sedang berkutat dengan panci, bumbu makanan, dan lainnya. Dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat jelas ingin mengatakan, '_Jangan ganggu gue_.' Tersirat rasa benci ingin memukul dengan gagang pisau—atau mungkin sekalian sama mata pisaunya—agar hari-harinya tak terlalu dibebani. Apalagi jika dilihat-lihat ia kini sedang memasak makanan untuk sore ini, bisa-bisa dengan adanya Kano malah membuat makanan yang seharusnya lezat menjadi buruk akibat tak konsentrasinya.

"Apa." Niatnya ingin mengeluarkan kalimat pengusir yang tepat seperti 'hus-hus' dengan bibir dikerucutkan sembari mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan, menurutnya itu cukup ampuh. Mungkin karena mengingatkannya dengan cara mengusir seekor kucing ya. Kebetulan Kano sebelas-dua belas tuh sama hewan imut bersuara meow itu yang kadang cukup menganggunya, tapi sayangnya temannya itu bahkan bisa lebih berisik.

Kano sudah berada tepat di samping Kido yang masih asik memasak, jarak keduanya bisa dihitung dari satu ubin berukuran 30x30.

"_Nee_, aku membawakanmu sesuatu!" Dengan bangganya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari awal ditutupi oleh punggungnya.

Kido tak melirik sama sekali, masih fokus pada cairan yang mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung kecil. "Hah, apa? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, 'kan?"

"Ya memang, tapi bukankah tak apa sekali-kali aku memberikanmu sesuatu?" Kedipan di mata kirinya.

Sosok ibu dari geng ini mengelap tangannya yang kotor dari bumbu-bumbu masakan dengan kain bersih yang memang sudah disiapkan dari awal. Jika dikira sekarang ia baru bisa menggubris ucapan Kano, maka jawabannya salah. Kini ia masih harus memotong sayur-sayuran, terbukti dari tumbuhan hijau itu, pisau di tangannya dan papan pemotong sudah berada di atas meja.

"Ukh, Kido~ acuhkan aku~!" Tepat saat Kano ingin menepuk bahu sang gadis.

Kido yang merasa terganggu sedikit mendorong tubuh Kano secara tak sengaja. Dan mampu membuat sesuatu yang digenggam sang bocah bermata kucing tersebut jatuh ke atas lantai.

Tatapan menusuk segera diberikan untuk satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan ini. "Aku sedang memasak, jangan ganggu—" Baru sekarang Kido bisa menatap Kano.

"Oh ya ampun, pakaianmu kotor sekali!" _Member _nomor satu itu menarik pelan jaket hitam Kano yang penuh dengan noda lumpur dan juga— "Dan apa ini? Pakaianmu sampai robek seperti ini?" Ada bekas yang cukup besar di bagian ujung bawah jaket itu.

Kido memijit keningnya. "Ah, mungkin Mary bisa menjahitkannya untukmu." Pening rasanya kepala ini. "Kau ini, membuat masalah terus saja. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil terus, bagaimana pun juga kau sudah tak perlu peraturan dari orang dewasa."

Gelembung yang pecah dari panci membuat Kido berjengit kaget. "Ah ya, aku lupa menambahkan garam!" Dan langsung bergegas mencari garam di meja-meja lain dengan panik. "Ah, karena kau mengajakku berbicara terus, aku jadi lupa, 'kan!" menyalahkan dengan nada kesal.

Kano tak menjawab, matanya fokus pada barang yang dibawanya kini jatuh dan tak sengaja terinjak Kido saat mencari-cari butiran kristal yang berasa asin itu. Jika dilihat, mungkin akan sadar jika sesuatu yang dibawanya itu adalah sekuntum bunga mawar merah.

"Kido, apa besok nanti kau ingin menemaniku ke taman bermain? Mungkin aku juga akan mengajak Seto dan yang lainnya," tanyanya dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

_Tap_. "Hum..." Kido memasang wajah berpikir. "Maaf, aku masih ada urusan besok." Alasan sebenarnya sih karena malas.

Manik merah memantulkan cahaya lampu di ruangan. "_Mou_~ Kido jahat~!" Sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu malah menjadi bibir yang dikerucutkan. Bertingkah dengan begitu kekanak-kanakkan.

Sang gadis itu malah menatap matanya. "Eh—" Sadar dengan perubahan warna mata yang dialami sang saudara.

Kano melipat kedua tangan di atas kepala. Dan langkah kakinya bergerak meninggalkan dapur. "Yasudahlah jika kau tak mau. Padahal aku sedang bosan banget loh~" Ia tak membiarkan Kido membalas ucapannya.

Begitu kembali sampai ruang tengah. Bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti itu kini terlihat sebagai garis datar saja. Rambut-rambut pirangnya sedikit menutupi mata. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kedua temannya, ia langsung membuka pintu keluar dan pergi dari rumah ini.

Seto yang sedari awal melihat gerak-geriknya kini hanya bisa terdiam.

Menaruh cangkir teh yang sedari awal berada di tangannya.

"Mary, terima kasih atas tehnya. Maaf tak aku habiskan." Sang pemuda Kousuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Eh, tapi di luar—"

_Blam_!

"—sedang hujan..."

.

Lagi.

Lagi dan lagi.

Entahlah, kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal ini lagi. Ia yakin sudah menghilangkan perasaan ini dari dirinya, tapi mengapa bisa terasa kembali di saat-saat seperti ini? Begitu melihat mawar merah yang dibawanya itu jatuh dan setiap kelopaknya terlepas bagaikan noda darah di atas warna putih—berhasil mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang tidak ingin terpikirkan olehnya lagi.

Tapi jika hanya melihat barang pemberiannya hancur begitu saja, itu terlalu simpel untuk menjadikannya alasan eksistensinya yang sedang duduk pada ayunan yang berada di taman, apalagi hujan masih terus turun, cari penyakit mungkin iya. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan hanya itu alasan ia tak berpikir ke depannya sampai rela diguyur hujan saat ini.

Ini sudah biasa, melihat Kido yang acuh tak acuh sudah biasa, merasakan dirinya dipukuli ataupun yang lainnya oleh sang gadis _tsundere _itu sudah biasa, bahkan dirinya yang tak pernah di-_notice _keberadaannya pun ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia tak pernah kesal ataupun sedih, jika sudah dibilang biasa maka memang dirinya sering merasakan itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, perasaannya bercampuk aduk. Tolong jangan samakan ia dengan gadis yang sedang sakit hati dengan sang kekasih walaupun keadaan memang menuduhnya demikian.

Kano meremat serat-serat kain jaket hitamnya.

Iya jawabannya jika ia memang menyusahkan. Bahkan sekarang ia sampai mengotori pakaiannya dan membuatnya rusak.

Tapi tentu ada alasan untuk itu. Dua jam yang lalu dirinya mencari-cari sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Kido, sekali-kali walau tidak ada yang ulang tahun. Hanya sebagai hadiah dari saudara, itu tak salah, 'kan?

Awalnya memang begitu, tapi entah kenapa sialnya saat di jalan ia bertemu dengan seekor anjing. Dan Kano bersumpah tak menyukai semua anjing karena penciumannya yang tajam. Ia tak bisa lepas dari kejaran sang hewan yang disebut-sebut sebagai sahabat manusia itu. Akibat dari itu semua walau ia berhasil membebaskan diri, tapi tidak dengan _hoodie_ hitamnya yang robek di bagian bawah karena digigit.

Tak masalah.

Tapi yang namanya takdir tak ada yang tahu. Bagaimana jika saat ingin membeli sesuatu, tiba-tiba kita kehilangan uang?

Tak masalah, Kano hanya berdecih sesekali.

Dan sekarang yang bisa ia bawa hanyalah sekuntum bunga mawar yang masih berduri, gratisan tentu tak ada yang bagus, 'kan?

Hujan yang tiba-tiba datang, lalu dirinya yang terpeleset dalam kubangan lumpur, dan beberapa anak kecil bersama orang tuanya yang menertawakan keadaannya. Nasibnya tidak bagus hari ini. Bagaikan dunia senang mempermainkannya, sial terus berdatangan menimpanya, membuat dirinya sedikit menjadi putus asa. Tapi Kano hanya bisa mengelus dada dan bersabar, walau matanya yang menggambarkan kemarahannya pada hari ini tanpa jeda sekalipun.

Sekali lagi, ia sudah terbiasa. Kesialan, kesedihan, kekesalan, dan lainnya sudah biasa melengkapi kehidupannya.

Tapi mengapa hanya masalah seperti ini berhasil membuatnya mengingat segala masalah yang pernah terjadi padanya?

"Khe..." Bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah begitu ia gigit dengan sangat kuat, ia menunduk dan meremat helai-helai pirangnya. "Menyebalkan—"

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

Kano tersentak kaget. Dan langsung menatap sang sumber suara.

Sosok itu, teman sekaligus saudaranya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah panik, dan juga pakaian yang sangat basah—sama sepertinya. "Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan berada di sini, Kido dan yang lainnya akan mengkhawatirkanmu. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya.

Baru selesai mengatakan itu, manik milik pemuda itu—Seto—mendelik kaget. Apa pengelihatannya salah atau benar, walau keadaan yang hujan tapi matanya masih awas, dan secara tak sengaja melihat pemuda kecil di hadapannya ini mengluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"—Kau menangis?"

Berjengit. Kano langsung mengusap-usap kedua matanya. "Siapa bilang~?" Dan mata kuning itu langsung berganti warna.

"Jangan membohongiku, aku tahu betul tentangmu." Kedutan di dahi Seto. "Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak biasa. Antara lembut dengan tegas.

"Aku tak menangis—"

Seto langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu Kano sampai empunya mengaduh pelan.

Matanya menatap tajam. Dan baru pertama kali ini Kano bisa melihat keseriusan dalam pantulan manik itu.

"Sudahku bilang jangan membohongiku, bukan?" tukas sang pemuda tinggi.

Kano berdecih. "Ya... aku memang menangis... tapi—itu karena barusan aku mendengarkan musik instrumental yang sedih," awalnya berbicara cukup lambat, tapi kemudian menjadi cepat. Mata kucingnya tak ingin menatap langsung wajah temannya.

"_Musik instrumental_?" ulang Seto, Kano mengangguk cepat.

"Bohong."

"Ti-tidak—"

_Grab_.

Kano membulatkan maniknya begitu menyadari tubuh kecilnya dipeluk begitu erat oleh tubuh besar itu.

Seto mengeluarkan suaranya dengan setengah berbisik, "Mana mungkin kau mendengarkan musik instrumental jika _handphone_-mu saja tertinggal di markas, lagipula yang aku tahu air adalah musuh utama pada barang elektronik."

Kano mengerang kecil begitu dirinya ketahuan.

Napas yang keluar menjadi sangat dingin pada keadaan ini, dan sangat tidak baik jika membiarkan tubuh seseorang mengigil kedinginan, Seto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sudah aku bilang, 'kan? Jika aku tahu persis semua tentangmu—"

"Tak semuanya—"

"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu di saat-saat kamu berbohong ataupun tidak—"

"Apa itu perlu—"

"Sangat perlu untukku."

Suasana menjadi hening begitu pembicaraan mereka berdua yang saling memotong ucapan satu sama lain.

Mata kucing itu menutup sekali, dan dalam tiga detik terbuka begitu menampilkan warnanya semula. "Baiklah..."

Dekapan terlepas, Seto sedikit membungkuk menatap wajah Kano. Selain hujan yang menganggu pengelihatannya, sang bocah _Deceiver _itu sendiri memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihat lawan bicara, sekilas pemandangan itu mirip saat Kido bersama sikap _tsundere_-nya.

Langsung saja meraih dagu itu, Seto membuat wajahnya saling berhadap-hadapan. "Hei, Kano—"

Tapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat hal yang sebenarnya.

Kano—menangis.

Sangat jarang Seto melihat temannya ini menangis. Atau mungkin ia tak pernah melihatnya menangis?

Kano memberikan tekanan, dan menarik kembali dagunya. "Ukh... terserahlah kau mau menertawaiku atau mengejekku, aku tak peduli."

Rasa-rasanya mata ini sangat perih dan panas, tak tahu yang pasti, tapi Kano merasakannya. Belum lagi dengan dadanya yang sesak, entah kenapa. Ia tak peduli dengan eksistensi Seto, ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia juga tak peduli mengapa ia malah menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Mengingat segala masalahnya hari ini, masalahnya yang lain, masa lalunya yang tak sengaja terselip, dan lainnya, membuatnya bingung bagaimana cara membuat jantungnya ini berhenti terasa sesak. Bukannya sudah sewajarnya setiap manusia memiliki masalah? Bukannya wajar jika manusia merasa sedih, kesal ataupun lainnya dengan apapun masalah yang membuatnya stress?

Oh iya, memang dirinya ini manusia?

Apa ia berhak untuk merasakan hal yang disebut sedih? Dirinya hidup dan berdiri dari kata itu sendiri, berarti tak masalahkan jika ia menangis karena kesedihan itu sendiri?

Memalukan, sungguh. Dirinya merasa bukan seorang lelaki saja. Terasa begitu lemah begitu merasakan permasalahan.

Ia marah dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kano..."

Terpaksa sosok yang dipanggil itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eh—" satu kata yang keluar pertama dari mulutnya. "Se-Se-Seto, ke-kenapa kau menangis? Kukuku, kau memalukan sekali~!" lanjutnya yang sejenak melupakan kesedihannya.

Manik temannya ini sedikit menyipit, sedikit demi sedikit air mata keluar dari sana. Jika sekarang tak ada hujan, mungkin akan terlihat jelas jika banyak cairan bening yang keluar dari sana—lebih banyak dari yang dikeluarkan temannya.

Diam seribu bahasa, dan hanya menyaksikan sahabatnya yang menangis. Kano mengingat akan waktu dirinya masih kecil bersama Seto. Dulu temannya 'lah yang lebih sering menangis. Tapi dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda. Maka dari itu, melihat sang pemuda jangkung ini menangis saja sudah membuat ia heran. Oh, sunggung bukan seperti Seto Kousuke yang sebenarnya. Apalagi alasannya menangis masih juga belum diketahui.

"Apa aku harus mati saja?" tanya Seto yang berhasil membuat Kano terlonjak kaget.

"Ap—"

"Aku tak dibutuhkan olehmu saat kau bersedih, itu berarti aku tak berguna," jelasnya.

Dia yang sedang kaget sekarang dengan perkataan temannya langsung terdiam tak membalas.

"Lagipula—" Seto meraih tangan temannya, dan meremasnya tak begitu kuat, tapi cukup membawa arti. "kenapa juga harus membiarkan dirimu bersedih sendirian? Kenapa kau harus menangis sendirian? Kenapa kau harus menjalani masalah sendirian? Kenapa—"

"Itu diriku dan masalahku. Memang untuk apa aku—"

"Lalu apa gunanya kami bersamamu jika tak saling berbagi?"

Sekali lagi, Kano tak bisa membalas ucapan temannya ini.

"Maaf aku baru tahu tentang masalahmu ini. Padahal kau menanggungnya sudah dari lama ya..." Jangan bilang jika barusan Seto mencuri apapun yang terlintas di benak Kano— "Dan ya, aku memang menggunakan kekuatan mataku untuk mengetahui penyebabmu menjadi seperti ini." Warna manik yang berbeda awalnya, tapi kini kembali kepada warna aslinya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Seto kembali mendekap tubuh kecil itu.

"Seharusnya kau tahu. Bukan hanya dirimu yang merasa sedih. Kami di sini juga merasa demikian." Tangan kanan sang Kousuke mengelus pelan helai pirang kawannya. "Kesedihanmu itu kesedihan kami juga. Kau tak akan pernah tahu jika bukan hanya dirimu saja yang menangis, itu karena kau hanya memikirkan diri sendiri saja."

Lalu kemudian melepas pelukan dan menatap mata itu lekat-lekat.

Memberikan senyuman tulus yang menghangatkan hati—senyuman Seto memang seperti itu sih dari awalpun.

Tapi yang berbeda hanyalah tanggapan Kano pada senyuman itu dari yang biasanya dengan yang sekarang.

"Bo-bohong." Memalingkan wajahnya, Kano merutuk dalam hati atas tindakannya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Seto berdiri tegak dari yang awalnya membungkuk. Raut wajahnya kembali normal tak seserius yang awal.

"Jika aku bohong mana mungkin aku di sini bersamamu, dibasahi hujan bersamamu, menangis bersamamu, dan juga tak mungkin berbicara seperti itu padamu."

Skakmat. Kano tak bisa menepis lagi.

"Yang terpenting, jangan menjadi egois. Jangan menyimpan masalah sendirian, berceritalah sesekali kepada kami mengenai permasalahan itu, walaupun sedikit, tapi mungkin kami bisa membantu. Kalaupun kau tidak ingin, tapi setidaknya biarkan kami menghiburmu. Dan jangan hanya melihat pada satu titik saja," lanjutnya. Walau mungkin Seto sadar jika temannya ini kurang suka dinasehati. Tapi dengan melihat pucuk pirang itu sedikit mengangguk, ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pendek.

Semua yang ingin dikatakannya akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan. Seto tak bisa terus-menerus mencuri pikiran untuk mengetahui hal yang mengganjal. Juga tak bisa melihat Kano yang sering menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya, ia tahu jika temannya sedang berbohong akan kebenaran, dan sesak rasanya jantung ini begitu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur temannya ini.

"Jangan bersedih terus ya?" kalimat yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan selama ini sebelumnya.

Lega mungkin tidak. Tanggapan Kano masih kurang menurutnya, walau mengangguk dan mengiyakan, tapi belum tentu kedepannya akan seperti itu. Dan setidaknya yang terpenting ia sudah mengatakannya, dan sekarang hanya perlu melihat apa yang akan dilakukan temannya setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Ah, selain itu. Lebih baik kita pulang jika tak mau berlama-lama kedinginan seperti ini." Seto mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Kano, lupa akan kenyataan jika rambut itu sangat basah. "Badanmu saja sudah mengigil seperti itu."

Hening.

Kano masih menunduk dengan setengah wajah yang tertutup rambut. Garis bibirnya terlihat melengkung ke bawah.

Khawatir, Seto memanggil nama temannya untuk memastikan, "Kano?"

Alis kuning menukik. "Uhh! Iya-iya, ayo kita pulang," jawabnya dengan cemberut. Tapi kemudian berganti dengan memasang cengiran lebarnya.

Dibalas dengan senyuman lebar yang mengambang di paras.

.

Keduanya menunduk dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi sampai kepala.

Yah, beginilah akhirnya. Saat mereka berdua sampai di rumah, Mary langsung memekik kaget dan membuat Kido datang. Selama tiga puluh menit lebih mereka harus mendengarkan omelan panjang yang dikeluarkan oleh sang _leader_ yang lebih cocok disebut ibu itu.

Mary langsung mengambil pakaian ganti dan juga selimut hangat. Sedangkan Kido yang sedikit kesal itu langsung membuat minuman hangat.

Ah, semoga keduanya tak terkena penyakit setelah ini.

"_Ano_, Kano." Kido menghampiri kedua temannya ini. Sedikit aneh karena seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

Seto yang sedang meminum coklat hangat hanya bisa menatap kedua temannya heran.

Begitu sang gadis menunjukan sesuatu yang dibawanya, wajah Kano setengah kaget setengah senang.

—Sebuah kue ternyata.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau kira! Aku membuat ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku." Langsung menyodorkan dan menaruh piring kecil berisi makanan manis itu kepada Kano. "Maaf karena menghancurkan barang pemberianmu... aku sudah membersihkan dan membuatnya bagus seperti semula—yah, untuk yang ini aku tak yakin." Manik Kido melirik ke arah bunga mawar yang berada di tangan Mary—tanpa duri, walau kelopaknya tak seindah yang awal.

Sang gadis Tsubomi mengepalkan tangannya. "Ukh—dan mungkin besok aku ada waktu luang..." Dan kemudian pergi kembali ke dapur dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Entah kenapa, Kano yang melihat Kido sampai menghilang di balik pintu itu hanya bisa terdiam tak berkata apa-apa. Ia menunduk dan menatap buah ceri merah di atas kue yang dipegangnya. Mungkin sekarang sedikit demi sedikit rasa sedih di hatinya berkurang.

Ah, sepertinya yang dikatakan Seto memang benar.

Senyum simpul terukir. "_Nee_, Seto."

Pemilik nama harus menengok ke arah samping untuk bisa menemukan wajah temannya itu. "Ya—uhmp!"

Kano langsung mencolokan sepotong kue yang baru dipotong kecil-kecil olehnya ke dalam mulut Seto.

"Kau bilang kita harus berbagi, 'kan?" Senyum manisnya yang menyebalkan ditampilkan.

Ya, tapi enggak seperti ini juga—

"Hum~ mungkin mulai besok aku mencari sesuatu untukmu dan Kido. Kau suka bunga?"

Seto terdiam selama lima detik untuk menyaring semua perkataan Kano.

"Aku lebih suka hewan manis."

"Heh, kau mengingatkanku dengan _princess _dalam dongeng saja."

"Tapi bedanya aku tak bisa menyanyi merdu."

"Oh, coba dengarkan suaramu~"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Pembicaraan berhenti.

Wajah keduanya yang tadinya dipenuhi cengiran kini hanya terlihat sebagai senyuman tipis.

"Seto."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya~!"

Seto memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Itulah gunanya teman—"

"Teman yang sebentar lagi merangkap menjadi kekasih?" Mary memotong ucapan Seto seenaknya. Mata polosnya menatap kedua insan sejenis itu. Buku-buku jarinya masih merasakan betapa lembutnya kelopak mawar.

"Mary, kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Wajah tak enak dari pihak sang Shuuya.

"Ti-tidak-tidak!"

"Kau bohong."

"A-a-aku—"

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan kecil dari Mary dan Kano—atau mungkin pertengkaran kecil, dengan Seto sebagai penengahnya.

Ah.

Tapi setidaknya. Kini hati sudah merasa tenang dari kedua kubu.

Kano yang terlalu memikirkan masalah sendiri, mungkin kini sudah bisa sedikit terbuka. Kalaupun tidak, itu juga haknya sendiri.

Dan Seto yang dari sekian lama menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu agar membuat temannya berhenti menanggung masalah sendiri, kini akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega.

Singkatnya mungkin sekarang semua permasalahan dan beban Kano sudah tak terlalu berat seperti yang awal.

Karena, yah, itulah gunanya teman.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Fik pertama yang saya buat lebih cepat dari ficlet saya yang lain. Mungkin karena _mood_.

Sebenarnya fik ini dibuat untuk Bundha **Haccha** **May **yang kelihatannya banyak masalah di dunia nyata dan dunia maya, dan saya sayangnya enggak bisa bantu apa-apa karena telat tahu tentang masalahnya, ahue _(:'3_/

Tapi katanya Bundha udah enggak sedih lagi sih... ya...

Yaudah deh, jangan sedih terus ya, Bundh—

Jadi saya bikin fik ini setengah sebagai pelampiasan hal yang ingin saya lakukan—tapi enggak bisa direalisasikan—dan setengahnya lagi karena kekurangan asupan SetoKano sekaligus nafsu bikin SetoKano yang manis-manis. Wwwww... /najis lo Del.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
